


In The Library

by snarkyvamp



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love these nerds, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Wholesome, and spine would do anything for his sister, no I don't take criticism, rabbit loves hanging out with spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyvamp/pseuds/snarkyvamp
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't like to be around the others, or to take part in their shenanigans, in fact he loved doing so. But sometimes he needed a small break.-Spine spends another full day in the library, and Rabbit misses hanging out with him.(This was done as a prompt request!!!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	In The Library

The manor was filled with noise. This was nothing unusual, as it always was. Walter Workers rushed to and fro, attending to their daily duties. The resident automatons carried out their usual activities. Whether composing, dancing, causing mischief or, in one case, reading. 

The Spine sat in the manor's library, one of the few rooms in the large building that could guarantee him peace and quiet. It wasn't that he didn't like to be around the others, or to take part in their shenanigans, in fact he loved doing so. But sometimes he needed a small break. 

He sat in an old wooden chair by one of the room's many large windows. Sun streamed in overhead, casting his shadow on the wood floor and illuminating the many bookcases and age-worn book covers. The dust brought to light by the glare of the sun danced before his eyes as he focused on the words printed in the book before him. 

He shifted slightly in his seat and the wood beneath him creaked at a jarring pitch. Considering the person it held was made from titanium alloy, and a fair few tonnes of it at that, plus it's age, the chair proved to be quite strong. 

Everyone had begged The Spine to get rid of it, tried to bribe him with leather recliners and comfortable couches, but he refused. It had been the first piece of furniture that he had picked out, over a hundred years prior, and he wouldn't get rid of it unless absolutely necessary. Besides, few things brought him more peace than sitting in his old chair and reading some of his favourites. 

Time passed in the turn of a page. Before he knew it, a small pile of books had gathered by his feet, and the sun had caused his shadow to stretch away for him. As he closed the book that he had just finished reading, he paused for a moment to listen to the sounds of the manor. 

Most of the earlier noise had died down, only the occasional shouts and clamour of items falling to the ground could be heard. The day was coming to an end. 

The Spine nodded to himself, and had been about to stand to find himself another book when he heard it. Footsteps. They were headed towards the library. Of course, he recognised them immediately. After over one hundred years, it would be hard not to. But he still pretended to be surprised when the door was thrown open.

'S-Spine!' Rabbit called as she entered, 'wh-where've you been?' 

The Spine gestured to the books at his feet. 

'I've been here, reading.' 

Rabbit walked towards him with her shoulders sagging down dramatically.

'That's so b-boring! You should've hung out with me a-and Zer0!' She said as she reached him.

'I'm sure that would have been fun,' Spine said, giving her a smile, 'but maybe the next day.'

'Fiiine,' she leaned against the wall beside him and fell silent for a moment.

A pause filled the gap between them. 

Rabbit wasn't usually as quiet. She would normally have some idea of what to say, or make it up as she went. 

After a minute of silence, Spine spoke.

'Is there anything I can help you with?' 

Rabbit shifted from one foot to another, a hand moving up to play with the purple ends of her hair. 

'W-well, it's just… it's been a while since we've hung out, y'know? And I was wo-wondering if we could?'

Spine squinted. A joke somewhere along the lines of "what, do you miss me?" Or "who are you and what have you done with Rabbit?" Had been on the tip of his tongue, but when he saw her uncharacteristically serious expression, he faltered. 

'Well, sure we could,' he answered eventually. 

Rabbit beamed at him.

'We can? Re-really? Thanks, Spine!' She clapped her hands together excitedly, 'Oh! Ma-maybe you could read to me? Like you used to?' 

"Of course,' he smiled.

'Yes!' She ran for the door, 'I'm g-gonna grab a ch-chair!' She called back as her footsteps echoed down the hall.

Spine chuckled to himself.

He hadn't read to her in quite a while. Back when he did, she would always ask him the same way. 

_'Pl-please, Spiney? Won't'cha read to your favourite sister?'_

And every time he would laugh, roll his eyes and say, _'you're my only sister,'_ before picking up a book and sitting down. 

Then she would sit beside him with her head on his shoulder, looking down at the pages. Sometimes she would read out what characters were saying in dramatic voices. 

The Spine was pulled from his reminiscing by a loud, grating sound. It was akin to nails on a chalkboard. 

He looked up to find that the source of it was Rabbit, dragging a chair behind her across the wood floor. The grating, scraping noise didn't stop until she had reached Spine's side, where she let the chair rest. 

'Alright,' he said, 'are you ready?'

'Ready!' She exclaimed, before her eyes widened, 'w-wait!' 

Rabbit walked up to the bookcases and paused, pacing between them with her head bent down as she read the titles before her. Then she saw something that caught her eye, smiled, and pulled it from the case before walking back to Spine. 

'What's this?' He asked. 

She dropped down into the seat beside him and passed the book over. 

The Spine took it gently and examined the cover. He smiled at the title.

'Alice in Wonderland?' He asked.

She nodded, a playful look in her eye.

'Let me guess,' he began, already knowing what was going to happen, 'because of the-'

'Be-because of the rabbit!' She cut him off with a giggle. 

'Alright,' he smiled and opened the book, 'ready?'

'A-almost,' 

Rabbit took off her hat, turned her back to Spine, and fell backwards. Spine barely had time to move his arms and the book out of her way before she landed with her head in his lap, looking up at him.

'Ready,' she said as she put her hat over her face.

'What are you doing?' He asked in bewilderment. 

'Relaxin,' her voice was muffled beneath her hat, 'n-now less yapping and more r-reading!' 

She pulled her hat down so that her eyes peeked over the rim.

'For your f-favourite sister?' She added, with a pleading look. 

The Spine laughed and cleared his throat.

'Sure,' he opened the book, 'for my _favourite_ sister.'

Rabbit pulled the hat back up over her face, and he could tell that she was smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you enjoyed this fic!!! If you did please leave a kudos or comment, thank you!!!


End file.
